nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Catch The Fish - April 9, 2015
Procedure # Receive the mission from the Missions Office and then head to the docks. # Talk to the elderly fisherman and help him set up his equipment. # Have the elderly fisherman get two bites over a period of time, but lose each one even with your assistance. # Have the elderly fisherman almost lose his rod after getting a bite and receiving a strong resistance. # Choose to either catch a large record breaking fish or to lose the rod in the attempt to reel the fish in. // Depending on your choice, you'll receive a bonus. # Turn in the mission at the Missions Office. Participant(s) Nara Ban "It's a BIG one!" Kare: - It was early in the morning and Ban was awake cooking himself some breakfast. He placed two slices of multigrain bread into the toaster for about 2 minutes and walked over to the stove to prepare some scrambled eggs. He would reach up into one of the cabinets and pull out a small bowl and place it on the island counter behind him, then walk over to the fridge and take out 2 large organic brown eggs. He walked back to the island counter and was quick to split the eggs apart over the bowl and then use a whisk to blend the yolks with the egg whites. Once he was done whisking the eggs, he place a pan over the stove top, which he set on high flame, and poured a bit of extra virgin olive oil onto the pan from a jug he kept on the counter beside the stove. After about a minute, he poured the egg mixture onto the pan and sprinkled a bit of salt and pepper evenly into the batch. The toasted popped out of the toaster and he began to scramble the egg mixture once it was a bit cooked to get the right texture for his scrambled eggs. When the eggs were done, he slid them onto a medium round plate and poured a bit of organic maple syrup over them and placed the toasted bread on the side of the plate and spread a bit of fresh unsalted butter over them. He got himself a nice clean glass and went into the fridge to pour himself a fresh glass of coconut water. Ban enjoyed his breakfast and then proceeded to take a steamy hot shower. Once he was out of the bathroom, he changed into his usual attire which consisted of a white cotton tank top under a beige long sleeved wool sweater with a trenchcoat of many shades of brown. He wore fingerless gloves made of the same beige wool fabric and dark gray denim shorts that didn’t reach pass the top of his knees. He also wore some plump purple leg warmers with his black rubber and leather standard issued open toed sandals. He didn’t wear his rebreather, but he wore his tinted black goggles securely over his face and a forehead protector with the symbol for Amegakure aligned at the center. Ban kept his hair dreaded and tied up in a ponytail as he normally did. He walk begin to walk towards the door to leave the apartment and while doing so, he picked up his backpack of tools and slid his arms through the straps and let the backpack rest on his back. After leaving his apartment, it took him about less than half an hour to get to the Missions Office to inform one of the coordinators that he was going on a mission to the docks nearby the village and that he needed some sort of form to let the guards know that he was going to be going out of the village to help an elderly fisherman collect fish. They handed him a sheet of paper detailing the mission and a seal stamped at the bottom granting him access to leave the village for this mission without an escort. Once he had the stamped sheet of paper, he folded it up, put it in his pocket, and headed out to go to the Main Gates of the village. He made it there within a matter of minutes and flashed the jounin guards the stamped sheet of paper and they allowed him to leave the village. As he walked through the gates, a thought of Akatori crossed his mind. He stood there for a moment and then began to walk over to the docks using Akatori’s shortcut. - Kare: - As Ban arrived at the docks he spotted Kuzon and Saigo off in the distance loading a smaller trading vessel with crates and barrels filled with fruits. He would wave in their direction and only Kuzon would wave back at him. Ban didn’t mind Saigo ignoring him, but the least he could’ve done was wave back. He did take part in protecting their cargo, sailors and ship from the pirates the other day. Ban walked along the boardwalk, heading towards the location of the fisherman’s hut detailed on the mission and just outside of it was an elderly man struggling to fill his small fishing boat with his bait and nets. From what Ban could see, the elderly man had a slight hunched back, had dirty gray hair that reached down to his shoulders, a full beard with a small crab clenching onto a bundle of hair and it didn’t seem to bother the man. His attire was a worn out white t-shirt with a bit of seaweed laying over his shoulders and he wore worn out shorts that only reached down to high his thighs. Ban noted that he didn’t wear anything on his feet, which boggled his mind a bit. Ban made his way to the elderly fisherman and stood a couple of feet away from the man. - “You placed a request to have a shinobi sent to help you on your fishing trip… I’m here to help you.” “Oh! Hello there.” - The old man dropped the net he held in his hands and turned to shake Ban’s hand. Ban noted that the man’s left eye was a dull blue color. Ban extended his hand out to shake the fisherman’s hand as he approached. - “He must be blind from that eye…” - Ban thought to himself. - “I’m Ryu.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ryu. I’m Ban.” - They smiled at one another and Ban bent down to pick up the net and toss it into the boat. - “Don’t worry about your equipment, I’ll put it into the boat.” “Thank you so much.” - Ryu hopped into the boat and watched Ban put in all of the fishing equipment into the back of the boat. - Kare: - Before Ban leapt into the boat, he looked at it carefully and noted that the red paint on the boat was peeling off the rotting cedar wood. - “You must’ve had this boat for quite some time, Ryu.” “Indeed I have. I call her the S.S. Moby.” “Heh, that’s a neat name.” - Ban untied the boat from the dock and began to push it out into the sea and then as the boat reached shallow water, he leapt into it. The boat rocked a bit and Ban was quick to grab onto the edges to stabilize the rocking boat. Ban picked up both the oars and began to row the boat out into the sea because there were no winds at the moment to release the sails. After about an hour of chit chat, rowing and a bit of sailing, they came to Ryu’s secret fishing spot. - “Back when I was in my twenties, a couple of my friends and I dove down into the depths of this here waters and we found a school of the largest tuna fish we’ve ever seen!” “Is that why you had me row the boat over here?” “Indeed! I’ve always caught a couple of these tuna fish every time I come over here. You see… I use my special bait!” “What’s that?” “It’s a bundle of fruit drenched in grinded up worm, heh. Don’t tell anyone…” “Your secret is safe with me…” - Ban laughed along with Ryu as they prepared their fishing rod and hooked on the bait. Ban wasn’t any good at fishing, but he knew the basics of how it worked. The two of them sat back to back from one another and they casted their bait out into the water and waited. About 45 minutes passed and Ryu got a hit. He struggled to maintain his grasp on the rod, but it was just not possible without Ban’s help, but even then, whatever was on the hook got away with the bait. They laughed and Ban returned to his rod to see if he had caught anything, but nothing caught onto his hook. Only 20 minutes have passed since their last hit and then another one caught onto Ryu’s hook. This time, Ban was quick to aid him, but even with all his might, he couldn’t get the fish out of the water. Ban just wasn’t physically strong enough for the task, but this was helping him build a bit of muscle from the rowing and the tug of war bet them and the fishes that caught onto the hooks. - Kare: - Ban returned to his post and sat there wondering if he was ever going to get a hit, but as he sat there waiting and waiting, Ryu began to tell him a story about his youth. - “You know I once wrestled with an alligator?” “I wouldn’t be surprised… I’ve seen the scars on your arm.” “Ha! When I was enlisted as a shinobi for Amegakure, my comrades and I were out in the swamps and one of my mates decided to cross the swamp waters without scouting the area. He lost concentration because of an gator he stepped on and then sunk into the water. The gator made a quick meal of him, but I tried to get him out of the gator’s grasp. That was a tough son of a bitch.” “Did you kill it?” “Oh no! It manag- I’ve got a hit! It’s a big one!” - Ban rushed to aid Ryu and a large tuna fish sprung out of the water and splashed back into it. A huge of water splashed against their faces and torsos, but they kept their hands steady and firm on the rod. The tuna fish was hooked on well, so it was nearly impossible for it to get away without dragging the rod with it and it did just that. Ryu lost his grip of the rod and the tuna took it with it, but Ban wasn’t going to let it get away. Ban reached into his backpack and pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around the handle and a pair of wired shuriken. Ban leapt up into the air about 5 feet and was still able to catch the figure of the tuna fish and it was enormous. He tossed the kunai with great force at the direction the tuna fish was head, but slightly off to the side and once the kunai was in the water Ban detonated the explosive. A large mushroom cloud of water erupted out from the water and pushed the boat away and Ban dove into the water, holding his breath. The tuna fish was disoriented and just swam around in circles, most likely because it suffered some internal injured from the shockwave of the explosion. Ban took advantage of this and utilized the wired shuriken like a harpoon and with all his might flung the shuriken towards the tail fin of the tuna fish. He manipulated the shuriken with the wires and had the shuriken impale the body of the tuna fish. The tuna fish snapped out of his daze and swam as quick as it could down deeper into the water and Ban was running out of breath, but the life quickly drained out of the tuna fish and it slowly began to float up to the surface with Ban pulling on it from the wires. As Ban rose to the surface, Ryu cheered for Ban. - “You’re quite talented in shurikenjutsu, Ban.” “Heh, can you give me a hand?” “Sure!” - Ryu leaned over the boat and extended his hand out to Ban. Ban took hold of it and used most of his strength to swim and pull himself and the tuna fish onto the boat. Shortly after getting onto the boat, as a medium sized shark sprung out of the water and dove back in. - “WOAH! Did ya see that?” “Oh shit…” - Ban was glad he made it onto the boat before that shark crept up on him. - Kare: - Ryu examined the tuna fish and instantly knew that this one was by far one of the biggest fish he’s put into his boat. He congratulated Ban on the catch and together they rowed back to the docks, but they casted out the nets to catch anything along the way back. After about an hour, they reached the docks and emptied out the nets, examining the small fish, crabs and lobsters, and junk they had caught. - “It was a pleasure working with you Ryu.” “Indeed. Thank you for the help.” “No problem.” - Ban said his farewells and headed back to the village to turn in the completed mission to its overseer at the Missions Office. Once he did that, he returned home to wash himself off, get dressed and go up to the roof to reflect on his mission. - Results Ban has strengthen up just a bit on his arms and pushed his ability to hold his breath just a bit over its limit. He caught a rather large tuna fish using his own means rather than using the fishing rod, but it did the trick.